As wireless networks and internet access becomes more commonplace and ubiquitous, network connectivity is now being added to a variety of different devices, including those devices not commonly associated with computing applications. This phenomenon is commonly referred to as the “Internet of Things” (IoT). For many widely deployed devices, these newly added network functions enhance and extend their main functionality. For example, a network-connected thermostat may enable remote control and monitoring of temperature characteristics in a dwelling or other structure. However, this connectivity also permits additional functionality that may not be directly related to the device's primary functionality, or that may interact with the device's primary functionality in unexpected ways.